


It’s still hurts but not as bad when you’re around

by MadewithStars



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ACTUALLY LOTS OF FLUFF, Blood, Burns, Cuddles, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt Peter, Irondad, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Some Fluff, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Surgery, platonic cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadewithStars/pseuds/MadewithStars
Summary: Tony and Peter go on a mission and it’s good until it back fires
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	It’s still hurts but not as bad when you’re around

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies! Hope you like this fic. This one and others I have written are to get me started. If there are any big mistakes please let me know so I can fix’s them. Thanks and enjoy!

‘Got it Mister Stark!’   
Peter had just webbed down one of the alien cronies of the month on his newest mission with Tony. Tony was working on getting the bigger ones with the worse weapons while he made Peter work on keeping the small ones to a minimum and away from people. Peter was slowly finishing up with the small ones so when he was done he could assist Tony. 

‘Ok kid finish up and then head back to the jet’   
‘ But, Mister Stark, you need help.’   
‘Nope. Head back to the jet. Cap and Nat are gonna be here soon to help me.’   
‘ please just let me help you. We could finish up faster. Then we would be able to go home faster’   
‘ Kid your safety matters more than how fast we get a mission done’   
‘ Fine, I’m only listening because I don’t want to be lectured later.’ 

Peter made his way back to the quinjet as his orders from Tony. Could Tony not see he just wanted to help. Peter knew that he shouldn’t but he made sure to watch Tony from the jet. In case he needed any help before Cap and Nat got there. Peter could Tony was being overloaded with the bigger ones. There are more big ones than small ones. Just as Tony got one off of him there was another. Tony wasn’t looking and there was behind him. And it’s gun weapon glowy thing looked bigger than the others ones. Before Peter could realize it, he was behind Tony blocking the blast. All he felt was a burning pain from his stomach down.

Pain 

So so much pain 

Burning 

Stinging 

Pulling him apart from the inside out 

It got worse and worse. Tony shot the big alien down and and was in front of Peter immediately. Peter could hear Tony saying something but he couldn’t focus on it. All he felt was Pain. 

‘ ‘eter, buddy look at me’ 

Peter’s knees gave out and Tony caught him like he knew he would. Tony always caught him. 

‘ ‘ ony?’   
‘ Roo, I’m right here, I got you, don’t worry’   
‘ it hurts. It hurts. Please it hurts.’   
‘ I know, I know don’t worry Cap and Nat are here. I got you’ 

Tony looked at the wound and it was a bloody mess on his kid’s abdomen. There was burnt skin and blood. 

‘ I’ve got to put pressure on it ok?’   
‘No please leave it! Aghhh’

Tony pushed onto the wound. He needed to hurry up and think about how to stop the bleeding. He could use Peter’s webbing and stem it for a bit while he got him to Cho. 

‘ Peter give me your wrist’ 

Tony shot the webbing on the wound. It would work for now. Tony continued to cradle Peter while he waited.

‘I’m so grounded aren’t I?’   
‘Yessir don’t expect to be back in the suit for another month at least’   
‘Damn’ 

Tony picked Peter up in his arms so he could fly to the tower. The flight wouldn’t take longer than 2 minutes but it would be hell for Peter. 

‘ Hang on kid, we’re gonna get you to Cho and she is going to fix you up.’ 

Peter looked up at Tony with so much trust in his eyes, it made Tony sick. Tony couldn’t even protect his kid on a decently easy mission. He shook the thought out of his head because getting Peter better was the main goal for right now. He shot off into the sky. Peter’s head was on his shoulder 

As soon as they reached the balcony Cho and some nurse were there with a stretcher. As soon as Tony put him down he was being carried away. Tony stepped out of the suit and started after them to the Med bay. 

‘ ‘ ony, I nee’ ‘ony’ 

That was all Tony needed to hear before he was by his kids side once again. Speed walking right beside the stretcher as nurses put a mask over Peter’s face. As soon as they reached the O.R. Tony was being held back 

‘ I need to be in there. Please he needs me’   
‘ What he needs is for you to wait out here and he is ready to take care of him when he gets out of surgery’ the nurse truthfully stated. 

With that Tony sat down in one of the Medbay chairs. It wasn’t long after before Captain and Natasha walked through the doors asking for details about Peter. 

‘How’s he doing’ Cap asked and Nat sat beside Tony in another chair.   
‘He’s been in surgery for an hour now. It was so bad. He was in so much pain and there was so much blood.’   
‘Well, we all know he is strong so he’ll fight this’   
‘Don’t need to be told that twice’ 

They all sat in silence with just the buzz of the lights to keep them entertained. Tony’s knee had been bouncing the whole time. He needed his kid to be ok. It was kind of his fault for not paying after all. After another hour of surgery Cho came out in bloody scrubs. All three hero’s immediately stood up waiting for the news. 

‘He’s going to be ok.’   
Tony nearly fell over from relief.   
Cho continued ‘He’s going to need a few days to recover. It was pretty bad for a while but we got everything bandaged up for right now.’   
‘ Thank you Helen, so much.’   
‘ No problem, not the first time I’ve had to fix one of you up, and before you ask yes Tony you can go see him, but only you for right now. He should be awake within a half hour ’   
‘Ok, thank you again Cho’ 

Tony walked as fast as he could to Peter’s hospital room. When he came in it just looked like Peter had been taking a nap. Peter was in one of the hospital gowns. Tony could see some bulk around his stomach showing where the bandages and gauze were. He also had an IV in and was connected to the heart monitor. He was laying down except the head of the bed was a little higher but not by more than a few inches. Tony immediately say down beside him. He took the remote and turned on some Criminal Minds knowing it was his favorite show. It had given Peter comfort at the tower when him and Tony would watch it after his aunt died. 

It was a bad time for the both of them but they managed to get through it together and now Peter lived in the tower with Tony. Tony also had guardianship over him.

Tony dozed off while watching the show. He heard Peter’s breath get a little heavier. Tony glanced at him and it looked like he was trying to open his eyes but was definitely struggling to do so. Tony grabbed his hand and held it tight.

‘Hey bambino, can you open those brown eyes for me please. The chocolate brown eyes I’ve been missing so much’ 

He had never spoken so gently except for when Peter or Pepper were sick and he needed to take care of them. Peter pulled them open the tiniest bit and a smile grew on his face. 

‘You’re here’   
‘Yep and there is no other place I rather be’   
‘Criminal Minds?’   
‘Yessir’ 

Tony grabbed the remote on the bed so he could make the head of the bed come up some more so Peter could watch. 

‘Can you sit with me, please?’   
‘ I don’t know if I should kiddo’   
‘Please, if it hurts I’ll tell you and you can move’   
‘ ok fine’ 

They both knew that each other needed it though 

Tony took off his shoes, moved the remote,pulled back the blankets, and sat next to Peter on the bed. Peter immediately cuddled into his side and layed his head on his chest. Tony put an arm around Peter’s back and pulled him close.

‘I’m sorry Tony’   
‘Ohh Roo, you definitely scared me but I’m half you’re ok now.’   
‘Are you saving the lecture for when I’m better’   
‘Yep, for right now just focus on getting better and I’ll take care of the rest’   
‘Mmk’ 

After a while Tony could tell Peter was back asleep so he decided to get some shut eye too. When he woke back up he heard Peppers voice talking to Peter. Tony heard something about Italian food from Pepper and a movie night from Peter. He opened his eyes and saw the two most important people in his life having a fun conversation without him. 

‘What is this about food and a movie I’m hearing? Do I get an invitation?’ Tony questioned as he saw Peter’s smile get even bigger.   
‘Depends on if you decide to keep sleeping.’ Peter giggled and Pepper looked at the two of them with love in her eyes.   
‘If I get food I’ll stay awake.’ Tony stated. He didn’t realize how hungry he was and if he was hungry Peter had to be starving.   
‘Ok and can we watch Empire Strikes back tonight?’  
‘I mean I guess as long as you promise not to be jumping in front of any more alien blasters again’ Tony bargained.   
‘ I guess’ Peter said agreeing. It was probably a lie and he would jump in front of thousands of blasters for Tony but he doesn’t want to fight so he goes along with it.   
‘Then yes, we can watch Empire strikes back later. But you want to know what’s going through my brain? When am I getting Italian food’   
‘FRIDAY said it should be delivered in the next 45min’   
‘Ok I need to go shower and change. Can Pepper stay with you for a bit Pete?’   
‘Yep! I need some more quality Pepper time.’   
‘Okey then I’m gonna go and I’ll be back in a bit.’ 

Tony got up from bed and gave Peter a kiss on the temple and Pepper a kiss on the lips before leaving the medbay to go to his floor to clean himself up a bit. He showered and changed into some clean sweatpants and a shirt. He grabbed a MIT sweatshirt for Peter and he went into Peter’s room to grab Peter’s pajama pants and his blanket from his bed knowing they we’re gonna have to stay in the Medbay for tonight and he wanted Peter to be as comfortable as possible. 

He headed back down to Peter and Pepper and found that Pepper had taken his spot next to Peter and Peter was once again asleep against her. Her hand going through his hair. Before she spotted him he snapped a quick picture. He walked in with all his item in hand. 

‘I see I have been replaced.’ Tony stated   
‘Don’t worry, just temporary. He was tired but couldn’t fall back asleep so I helped him.’ Pepper said back as her hand was going through his hair still. She placed her cheek on his forehead.   
‘ You’re just as good with him as I am’   
‘Ya, but I’m not his dad’   
‘Who said I was his dad?’   
‘The way you look at him when he does something great or is hurt like he was today’ 

Tony knew she was right. She always was. He remembered all the great times he had with Pepper and Peter and the way they were their own family. Pepper was watching the TV that was changed from the show they were watching earlier to some Disney movie. Tony was working quietly on a Stark Pad when FRIDAY chimed in that their food was there. As soon as Peter heard food his eyes opened 

‘Hey kiddo how about you change into the PJs I brought down and then we can eat and watch your movie? Mmk?’ Tony questioned. Pepper went to get the food and give them privacy while Tony helped Peter change.  
‘Okie dokie’ Peter muttered. 

Tony could see that Peter was still tired and he just wanted to tell him to go back to sleep for a bit, but he knew with his heightened metabolism that he needed to make sure he ate. Tony helped him get the sweatshirt on around the IV and saw Peter’s shoulders slump when he smelt it. He helped him with his pants and then got him comfortable again and pulled around the table for Peter to eat on while still in bed. Pepper came back with the food and both boys' stomachs growled when they smelt the great aroma. They each got their food and turned on the movie. When they were done eating both Pepper and Tony climbed onto the hospital bed to cuddle with their kid. It wasn’t long before Peter fell asleep once again between the two. After a while Pepper left to change into some comfier clothes and kissed their heads. Tony felt Peter shuffle a bit.

‘I love you, Tony’ Peter muffled.   
‘I love you too, kiddie’ 

Tony fell asleep very content and Happy that his kid was right here with him and was ok. 

(Little did the boys know that Pepper took pictures the whole night of the two. She gave them each a kiss on the head and made sure they were comfortable. She tucked them in and tidied up a bit for the night. Turned off the tv and turned on the night lights around the med bay to give it a soft glow. She then headed off to get a good nights sleep so they could take care of Peter and again tomorrow)


End file.
